Cruce con Lluvia
by CieloCriss
Summary: En el Digimundo cae una lluvia misteriosa que coincide con un ataque hacia Hikari, a quien encuentran en coma. En su lucha por recuperarla, Takeru comprende que su mejor amiga está en otro mundo, lejos de él. Intro y Cap1
1. La lluvia, el ser y Hikari en coma

Historia escrita entre 2004 y 2005. Publicada en 2012.

* * *

><p><strong>Cruce con lluvia<strong>

Por CieloCriss

_-POV: Takeru Takaishi-_

_Introducción_: 'La lluvia, el ser y Hikari en coma'

El terror se apoderó de mi mente, de mi vida, de mi todo... yo no sabía qué hacer, pero tengo qué admitir que estuve a punto de desplomarme y deslizarme directo al suelo, el sonido iba a sonar seco cuando mi cabeza chocara en alguna roca. Pero yo no podía hacer eso, ¡no podría jamás de los jamases!

Me incliné ante su pálida figura. Varias líneas de sangre, delgadas como un hilo, bajaban desde su frente, marcando surcos que hacían que su tez, lívida, como la de un cadáver, se viera levemente rosada. Quise zangolotear su cuerpo para hacerla volver en sí, pero yo sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, no ahora, quizás nunca más.

Le di la espalda a su cuerpo, buscaba a su alma, pero en la desesperación los humanos nunca encontramos nada.

Me hinqué y miré cómo la tierra estaba mojada por la reciente lluvia, que había acabado con el escampe que a veces despierta esperanzas y que otras tantas ocasiones las apaga... ése era mi caso, estaban desgarrando la bendita luz que me daba esperanza.

Oí pasos, y me dio miedo que me encontraran con Hikari, me dio un temor sobrenatural y temí enfrentar el rostro de Taichi retándome a muerte con sólo una mirada... una muerte que merecía sin duda alguna, pero que dolía, dolía mucho. No sé cuando fue que quise aprender a proteger, admiré mucho a Yamato, a Taichi, incluso a Daisuke, pero tengo qué admitir que nunca supe cómo hacerlo. Simplemente no podía, no era parte de mí mismo… pensé que una conexión mística me permitía ir tras ella, aunque ahora me daba cuenta de que cualquiera que haya sido ese enlace que creí tener, no había sido suficiente.

Se acercaban: por fin pude coger valor de la nada y me arrastré, como una serpiente, adonde estaba el cuerpo de la persona que más quería... mi Hikari.

Me aferré a Hikari, aún estaba cálida, y fugazmente vagó por mi mente que a lo mejor no estaba muerta, pero sencillamente no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que podía hacer era llorar y esperar a ser encontrado.

—Perdóname... te lo suplico... en donde sea que estés, perdóname, Hikari.

Entonces llegó el de los pasos, no quise voltear por mi temor de que fuera Taichi, y no, no era él, era otra persona.

—¡Al fin te encuentro Takeru!—me dijo un joven de cabellera pelirroja que destellaba bajo los nuevos rayos que irradiaba el sol recién salido de un cielo nublado.

Koushiro Izumi, quien siempre sería dos años mayor que yo, quedó estático al ver la trágica escena que había frente a él, se llevó la mano al rostro y se cubrió la boca, pero no hizo eso como lo haría cualquier chica escandaloza, sólo fue un impulso que frenó un grito que no hubiera ido con su personalidad.

—¡Hikari!—gimió después de la primera impresión—¿Qué rayos ha ocurrido?

A él sí le salían las palabras, parecía mucho más valiente que yo... de pronto analicé que Koushiro nunca había sido cobarde, o al menos nunca lo había demostrado. Siempre lo recordaba con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos o rememoraba esos discursos tan elocuentes que nos daba en las circunstancias más drásticas. Era una lástima que ahora nada de lo que dijera pudiera ayudarme, ninguna de sus teorías iba a ser suficiente.

No respondí. Comprendió mi dolor y trató de no pensar en el suyo, se acercó como si tuviera experiencia médica y delicadamente me hizo a un lado, yo no recordaba que él fuera tan delicado en este tipo de cosas, pero tener en mente esos detalles en un momento como éste era algo verdaderamente estúpido a mi parecer.

—Todavía respira...—dijo suspirando con alivio – Está viva, Takeru.

—¿No me estás jugando una broma?

—¿Alguna vez he jugado a las bromas con la vida de alguien?

—No lo sé...

—¿Qué ha pasado? Dime, por favor... todos están muy preocupados, hemos estado buscándolos por horas, y entonces, entonces...

—¿Entonces qué, Koushiro?

—Entonces llovió.

—¿Llovió? ¿La lluvia tiene acaso algo de extraordinario?

—Para mí sí—respondió el pelirrojo, yo todavía no comprendía—; llevemos a Hikari fuera del bosque, tenemos que salir del Mundo Digital.

Quiso tomarla en sus brazos, sin embargo me observó y comprendió que era yo quien debía hacerlo, era yo quien debía proteger a mi Hikari.

Le mandó a todos un correo avisándoles que habíamos encontrado a Hikari, y al hallar el primer televisor me pidió que con mi D3 abriera la puerta para poder salir del Digimundo.

Koushiro era de mucha ayuda, no preguntaba mucho, todo lo podía suponer y no había necesidad de explicarle cosas; es verdad que al principio sí me había cuestionado, pero se dio cuenta, al analizarme, que no podía responder, al menos no en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>—¡Mi hermana!—gritó Taichi como nunca antes lo había oído gritar, me pareció que en esos instantes regresó a ser un chiquillo de ocho años que se culpaba por haber empeorado la enfermedad de Hikari; me sentí un patán, y por primera vez en mi vida quise ser el hermano mayor y no el menor, no sé porqué.<p>

—Fue mi culpa—le dije a Taichi, para que tuviera a alguien más a quien culpar, no soportaba sentir que se torturara solo... si Hikari estaba en no sé que condiciones era mi culpa por retrasarme, por creer que mi corazón me guiaría sin equívoco alguno.

Por un momento pensé que me diría: "No Takeru, no es tu culpa". Pero cuando lo vi venir como bestia toreada hacia mí, me dio una sensación de vértigo que nunca antes había percibido. Taichi era impulsivo y yo le conocía, si bien desde los 14 había frenado su atolondrada forma de ser, ahora renacían todas esas veces que se había limitado y actuado con madurez.

Su puño se estrellaría en mi rostro y sentiría un poco de alivio, sería un agradable dolor físico y no el vulgar y despiadado sufrimiento que exprimía el alma con la pena más grande que puede existir: el amor.

Y no pasó nada, no porque Taichi no quisiera, desde luego, sino porque Yamato se interpuso y detuvo la golpiza, MI golpiza, ¡no era justo!

—Con golpes no resolverás las cosas, Taichi.

—Esta vez me vale un comino que Takeru sea menor que nosotros y que sea tu hermano, le voy a partir la boca por no cuidar a Hikari...

—Será mejor que te contengas Taichi—rogó Koushiro—, aprende a controlarte, comprendemos el dolor que experimentas al no saber de Hikari, pero...

—¿Experimentar, Koushiro? ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a comparar los sentimientos con experimentos?

Lazó el irracional puñetazo hacia Izumi, quien cayó al suelo por el impacto. Me sentía todavía peor al ser defendido no sólo por Yamato, sino por un amigo que nunca defendía a nadie en especial.

—¿Ya es suficiente?—siguió Koushiro—Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero aún así no encontrarás gusto, porque sabes que nadie tiene la culpa, ni Takeru, ni Tú, ni nadie de nosotros.

—Alguien tiene qué tener la culpa—insistió Yagami.

Dos horas llevábamos esperando y mi único anhelo en la vida era perecer para no sentir ese vacío. Era muy raro, pero ya no podía llorar, y el dolor, aunque estaba presente, no era tan intenso como yo creía, el amor no dolía tanto en aquellos momentos.

Nos enteramos, tres horas después de esas dos que ya mencioné, de que Hikari estaba en coma... en palabras más crueles y audibles: muerta en vida.

Nadie podía asegurar si iba a despertar o si permanecería así para siempre... ¡Dios!, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por su Luz?

Mi corazón estaba latiendo de manera anormal, a veces se volvía lento y luego me invadía una taquicardia que me obligaba a coger parte de mi pecho.

Cuando nos dieron la noticia volteé a ver a todos. Taichi se había empequeñecido todavía más en una silla, había subido las rodillas y había ocultado su rostro entre las piernas... me impresioné, era demasiado doloroso, y lo comprendí a la perfección porque contaba con la suerte de tener un hermano. Miyako se había aferrado a Sora; Iori, Ken y Jyou estaban callados, con una tristeza muy clara porque los ojos delataban sentimientos. Koushiro y Yamato pusieron sus manos en los hombros de Taichi... nada más faltaban Mimi y Daisuke, aún no llegaban. Yo, de alguna manera, sentí que se secaba parte de mi corazón.

Estaba estaba achicharrado o al menos arrugado como una hoja de papel que dice cosas indeseables.

Quería llorar, correr y robarle un beso a Hikari con la esperanza de que despertara de su letargo, de sus sueños y del mentado coma. Descubrí que la amaba más que a mí mismo y que sin ella era incapaz de entender lo que mi alma quería expresar.

A Koushiro le sangraba la nariz por el golpe que le había dado Taichi, todavía, después de tanto tiempo transcurrido, podía observar su sangre color tinto gotear y caer en su camisa verde.

Las gotas me recordaron a la lluvia, y la lluvia me llevó al pasado, a cuando llegué y hallé el cadáver viviente de la Luz.

—Koushiro, quiero hablar contigo—dije sin saber qué le diría, era como si me estuviera guiando por instintos.

Asintió y se levantó, me dio gusto que no pidiera razones, así todo era mucho más sencillo.

Salimos del hospital y sentí que el fresco viento de la noche quería arroparme para darme todavía más frío. Koushiro se detuvo y se recargó en un pilar, o quizás era sólo un poste de cemento. Creo que siendo Hikari mi sostén, mi pilar, ahora estaba por quebrarse mi edificio.

—Mencionaste a la lluvia como si fuera algo sobrenatural, ¿sabes acaso lo que le pasó a Hikari? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haberle sucedido?

—No, no tengo idea de lo que mi amiga pudo haber sufrido.

—¡Pero entonces dime qué demonios tiene la lluvia de sobrenatural!, es sólo un goteo, así como la sangre que sale de tu nariz.

—En sí el que llueva no tiene nada de extraordinario, en eso tienes razón, pero...

—Pero qué.

—Pero en el Mundo Digital nunca había llovido.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tengo muchos años analizando lo que es el Digimundo, y nunca me ha tocado que llueva; sí sucede que el viento corra fuerte, o que haya nieve... y hace frío, pero en sí nunca llueve, es como si hubiera una sequía eterna. No es sólo coincidencia que no llueva cuando vayamos, Tentomon y ningún otro digimon habla de lluvias muy seguido, el fenómeno o no se da o no se da mucho.

—Comprendo... es decir, sospechas que tal vez la lluvia sólo se dé en ocasiones especiales, como la de hoy.

—Desgraciadamente no soy adivino, nada más puedo hacer suposiciones.

—Me regreso entonces al Mundo Digital, tengo qué hallar la evidencia que provocó el coma de Hikari... no sé si fue un Digimon, o la mentada lluvia...

—Entiendo lo que quieres hacer, sin embargo, ir sólo no es la solución, tampoco podemos alarmar a todos aún más, estás destrozado, Taichi está destrozado, quizá lo más prudente sea esperar a que estés más tranquilo.

—¡Yo estoy MUY tranquilo!, y ese es el problema ¿Entiendes?, debería estar desesperado, comiéndome las uñas o dándome de topes con la pared. En cambio me siento impávido, con si me hubieran sacado el aire de los pulmones.

—Entonces permíteme acompañarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Iré yo sólo, le hablaré a Patamon y todo quedará listo... mejor quédate.

—No Takeru, voy contigo... y no sólo porque te considero mi amigo, sino porque sé que podrías necesitar mi ayuda. Nada más te voy a pedir un favor, cuéntame todo desde el principio.

Koushiro tenía razón, su ayuda no saldría sobrando, al menos no en estos momentos. Yo creía estar sereno, pero muy dentro de mí sabía que podía volverme irracional en cualquier momento. Ante todo, lo importante era saber qué era lo que le había causado eso a Hikari, lo demás salía sobrando, o al menos no formaba parte de mi corazón.

Cuando iba a comenzar a relatar los hechos acontecidos en los últimos momentos, la voz de Mimi Tachikawa me sacó de mis pensares y podría decirse que agotó mi quicio.

—¡Auxilio!—gimió horrorizada, mientras corría como gacela huyendo de algún predador, se veía roja por el cansancio, sus ojos color miel estaban irritados y sus cabellos flotaban en el aire como si fueran los cabellos de la temible medusa.

—¿Mimi?—preguntó Koushiro con las cejas fruncidas de forma extraña; noté que de pronto se había puesto ligeramente amarillo, su piel blanca estaba perturbada.

Nuestra amiga llegó y nos arrastró a los dos en un abrazo brusco y doble, intenso, pero demasiado fugaz.

—Qué bueno, qué bueno que los he hallado... tienen qué ayudarme, tienen qué ir por él; fue mi culpa.

—Mimi, cálmate, por favor, no entendemos lo que nos quieres decir... respira hondo y profundo, y mírame a los ojos para que te tranquilices—ordenó el primer portador de Conocimiento totalmente consternado, nunca antes lo vi tan ¿dulce?

—Recibí tu mensaje... Daisuke se puso feliz porque hallaron a Hikari—los sollozos se cortaban como si una ama de casa estuviera partiendo cebollas para la comida—Intentamos regresar, y de pronto... de pronto llegó algo, era hermoso, pero tenebroso, ¡oh, no sé!

—¿Esa cosa atrapó a Daisuke?—pregunté, pensando en que tal vez era lo mismo que había condenado a mi Hikari.

—Sí... ¡Tienen qué ayudarlo!, apenas pude huir...

—No te preocupes Mimi, Daisuke estará bien, no llores más—seguía asombrado por la ternura de Koushiro, era diferente a como se portaba todos los días, no sé si presentía algo, si sabía algo o si el fenómeno de la lluvia lo enloquecía de la curiosidad.

Miré a Koushiro, y creo que entendió lo que intenté comunicarle, permanecí en silencio mientras mi amigo consolaba a Mimi y la ponía al tanto de que Hikari estaba en coma. Tachikawa no salía de una impresión cuando se metía en otra, casi se desvaneció en los brazos de Izumi, pero trató de verse fuerte al menos esa vez en su vida.

—Tienes qué ser fuerte; cuando entres al hospital no le digas a nadie lo de Daisuke, no debemos hacer que cunda el pánico... Takeru y yo iremos al Digimundo por él y averiguaremos qué es esa criatura.

—No Koushiro, ¡no vayan!

—Oh pues, no entiendo... primero nos pides que lo salvemos y luego nos prohíbes el paso... de cualquier manera íbamos a ir, haz lo que te digo.

No sé cómo está hecho el cerebro de las mujeres, lo que sí me queda claro es que dentro de sus mentes guardan un trozo del corazón que les permite tener esa alma tan pura y esa cosa que ordinariamente llamamos intuición. En estos momentos yo podía ver en Mimi algo de eso, podía sentir su gran capacidad de amar a través de su odio por las peleas y su preocupación por los amigos. Sufría con Hikari y por Daisuke, del mismo modo que los demás, pero tenía una manera tierna y piadosa de demostrarlo.

—Entonces... entonces yo i-r-é con... ustedes...

—¡NO!

—Sé dónde está Daisuke, traigo su D3, me lo prestó para huir puesto que mi digivice no tiene la cualidad de abrir la puerta... le vi rogándome que huyera, lo oí gritar ante el resplandor, voy a ir... Esta vez: quiero ir ¿Comprenden? Quizá ha habido veces en que no he estado lista, pero ahora debo ir.

—Me sentiré culpable si te pasa algo— admitió Koushiro.

—Ustedes van a cuidarme.

—Sí—le susurré suavemente, ella tenía miedo pero su corazón ardía en deseos de ayudar; no era más aquella niña mimada que chillaba en el Digimundo, y no era de extrañarse, yo tampoco era el mismo nene llorón, nadie era igual a su 'yo-niño', aunque en el fondo la misma esencia resplandecía como siempre lo haría hasta el fin de los días.

Para mía, el resplandor más hermoso era el de Hikari y yo no iba a permitir que su gracia bendita se extinguiera. Entraríamos al Mundo Digital y llamaríamos a los digimons.

—Era un ser muy hermoso, pequeño... ni siquiera podía hablar... Daisuke le dijo algo, no sé qué, pero pensé que era un digimon que él conocía, y no era así.

—¿Viste que el ser le hacía algo a Daisuke?—indagó Koushiro, los tres caminábamos con el mismo pas; me daba algo de pendiente llevar a esa expedición a una niña tan delicada, Koushiro pensaba lo mismo.

—No, Daisuke me empujó y me ordenó que huyera, para cuando la luz cesó, yo ya no estaba en el mismo lugar.

—Ya veo—dijo Koushiro con su actitud pensativa.

De nueva cuenta me dieron ganas de llorar, recordé lo pesada que había estado la lluvia esa tarde en el Mundo Digital, sentí que mis ojos habían sido los que habían llorado desde el cielo.

—Koushiro, voy a contarte todo lo que sé, que en realidad no es mucho.

Fin de la introducción

* * *

><p>2012: Decidí publicar este fic, pero debí escribirlo entre el 2004-2005. Consta de varios capítulos, varias realidades y puedo afirmar que en un momento era de los proyectos que más anhelaba dar a conocer.<p>

¿Por qué lo publico ahora?... por nostalgia. Quizá los lectores de estos años ya no gustan de este tipo de fics tan complejos, pero qué se le va a hacer, este fic es la locura misma, aunque si buscas romance, aquí lo encontrarás.

Les comparto las viejas notas de autor:

2005: Este es un fic que tengo planeado desde hace mucho, creo que será un proyecto ambicioso o por lo menos bastante difícil, pero espero llegue a gustarles.

Le he cambiado de título varias veces, pero decidí ponerle #Cruce con Lluvia#, porque en mi fic parto del concepto de que en el Digimundo sólo llueve en ocasiones especiales.

Antes, cuando veía Digimon, siempre me preguntaba, ¿por qué pardiez no llueve?, así que tuve en bien hacer un fic sobre eso, a pesar de que cuando vi Digimon Frointer sí que vi que llovía en el Digimundo.

Como sea, en este fic lo importante será el cruce de dos universos alternos provocados por la lluvia.

Aclaro que este fic es un Takari, aunque habrá otras parejas entre las que se encuentra el Sorato y partes Taiora.

El siguiente capítulo será una retrospección y se explicará porqué Hikari cayó en coma y qué es ése ser que atacó a Daisuke; no se lo vayan a perder, les aseguro que este fic tendrá muchos contenidos y situaciones alternas.

Atte. CieloCriss, quien les agradece que hayan leído esta historia.


	2. Hikari se fue con la lluvia

Cruce con Lluvia.

_**Capítulo 1 "Hikari se fue con la lluvia a otra dimensión"**_

_POV TAKERU_

Mientras Koushiro, Mimi y yo atravesábamos los árboles digitales, comencé a contarles lo que sabía… Hikari había caído en la muerte de la vida, Daisuke podía estar perdido… para Koushiro yo era una fuente de información, y para mí, él era una esperanza.

—Comienza a contar todo lo que sepas, Takeru — me pidió mientras Mimi se aferraba a él del brazo.

Y empecé mi relato…

* * *

><p><strong>(Flash back)<strong>

_Todo había comenzado esa misma mañana, cuando decidimos visitar la feria en donde mi hermano tocaría con su banda, estábamos alegres porque desde que crecimos y el Digimundo se cerró, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de reunirnos. Siempre había obligaciones, pero ese día, en el concierto de Yamato, pensábamos divertirnos en grande, porque ¿Acaso las reuniones que hacemos no son increíbles?, el tiempo pasa y nos arrasa las entrañas y día a día perdemos lo que en otros años ganamos, perdemos la inocencia y la capacidad de admiración._

_Esa mañana Hikari se veía pensativa, no hablaba mucho y sólo nos respondía con una sonrisa, yo tenía la ligera impresión de que recordaba algo, tenía con ello la esperanza de que me recordara a mí. Cuando el silencio entristeció el ambiente entre todos nosotros, tuve que interrumpirle los pensamientos, quería que Hikari dejara de estar distraída, quería que ese día fuera especial para ambos._

-_¿Hikari?, ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunté muy preocupado._

_-Estoy bien – respondió con una falsa sonrisa, sin dejar por eso su encanto –… sólo pensaba._

_-¿Se puede saber en qué? – preguntó Miyako, deglutiendo unos oniguiri que había comprado en un puestecito de la feria - ¡Hikari, tú siempre tan misteriosa!_

_-Pensaba en las razones que nos guiaron a ser elegidos, ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser precisamente nosotros?_

_-No lo sé, pensemos en que fue una coincidencia – propuso Iori, comiendo un emparedado – por cierto, ¿dónde están Daisuke y Ken?_

_-Ahora que lo dices – bromeé – no había caído en cuenta de que el loco de Daisuke había desaparecido..._

_Y como si el viento le hubiera avisado, Daisuke apareció de la nada, viniendo de un lugar desconocido para nosotros._

_-¿Quién está desparecido? – rezongó de inmediato, hablando sin haber escuchado bien._

_-Como se dice por ahí: El burro no oye, pero bien que compone._

_-¿Qué burro?_

_-¡Olvídalo, Daisuke!, no tienes remedio – agregó Miyako, al notar que nuestro moreno amigo no había captado para nada el refrán de Iori._

_-Nos referíamos a ti – aclaré –; nos preguntábamos sobre tu paradero._

_-¿Y desde cuando le intereso al esperanzado rubio? – indagó con una ironía sana._

_-Bueno, eres parte del equipo – respondí – y era mi deber preocuparme por ti. Aunque no lo creas, te íbamos a reportar en el departamento de muchachos perdidos._

_-¡Uy sí, cómo no! – se burló – no seas fanfarrón, ¿verdad Hikari?_

_-Pero si es verdad, te íbamos a reportar... –dijo Hikari, siguiéndole la contraria - ¿Dónde está Ken?_

_-Para eso vengo, quiero que nos acompañen – dijo Daisuke, dueño de los digiegg del valor y la amistad –, en todo este lugar no hay un sitio más interesante que el de la Gitana Adivinadora, ¡ella le ha atinado a muchas cosas de la vida de Ken!_

_-Daisuke, no tienes remedio – reprendió Iori –. No debes creer en esas cosas, ¿Qué no puedes ir a cualquier otro entretenimiento?, después de todo, ésta es una gran feria, hasta el carrusel resulta menos infantil que ir a que te lean la suerte._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Iori, ya casi no nos queda dinero – opinó Miyako. -Prefiero comer unos bocadillos que ser estafada._

_Nadie tomaba en serio a Daisuke, menos Hikari, su mirada la delataba… tenía curiosidad._

_-Vamos Daisuke, yo te acompañaré – animó con dulzura._

_Daisuke me sacó la lengua y le tomó la mano a mi mejor amiga en son de juego, la condujo con ansias por todo el parque de diversiones, un lugar enorme y ruidoso donde nuestro Yamato iba a ofrecer un concierto._

_-Creo que... debemos ir con ellos – mencioné, mientras los seguía._

_Entramos a una carpa roja y gastada, Ken estaba sentado en una silla chiclosa y de plástico, muy vieja como para ser resistente, nada más la vi, preferí estar parado. _

_La gitana ocultaba su rostro, al menos de la nariz para abajo con un pañuelo azul, que tenía un extraño agujero justo en el sitio de la boca; supe para qué era el hoyo cuando observé que traía una rara pipa en su mano izquierda, la sostenía como si fuera un lápiz._

_No sentía un ambiente hipócrita, estúpido o complicado. Mi amigo Ichijouji estaba más serio que siempre, pero no presté mucha atención a sus gestos sin respuesta clara, seguí viendo a esa señora como lo hacían Hikari y Daisuke._

_El piso era de cartón, en trozos estaba roto y crecía el césped; se me hizo muy raro que hubiera un puesto tan denigrante en una feria de elite._

_-¡Ya llegamos, Miss Gant! – saludó Daisuke, con su alegría de siempre._

_La vieja hizo un movimiento brusco y pude ver sus pies, callosos y sucios..._

_-Ya te vi, muchacho, no grites – reprendió –, por lo visto has traído a "Ella"_

_¿A ella?, ¿se refería a Hikari?; Daisuke sonrió como si le hubieran abierto los ojos por la impresión._

_-Y vienen otros más... aparte del joven rubio que los acompaña, un jovencito que estudia Kendo y su vecina – agregó la tal Gant._

_-Pues, espero se apuren, si no, perderemos el descuento que nos hará usted – siguió el que heredó los lentes de Taichi, se veía más que interesado._

_Caminé hacia Ken._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté, digo, comprendía que Daisuke estuviera feliz con esas cosas, era muy ingenuo; pero Ken era más escéptico, al menos eso creí. ¿Y yo?, bueno, sí creía en cosas sobrenaturales, siempre eran respuestas que me enviaban los sueños o las tinieblas…_

_-Esa mujer... lo supo._

_-¿Qué supo? – la voz de mi amigo de la Bondad nos estaba poniendo nerviosos._

_Nos miró intensamente, sus pupilas temblaban y chocaban con su párpado; aprovechó que Daisuke entretenía a la gitana, y nos susurró a Hikari y a mí:_

_-Sabe de la existencia del **Mar oscuro**_

_-¿Qué?_

_No pudimos seguir hablando, estábamos muy impresionados. Sentí la mirada de Miss Gant puesta en Hikari, tenía ojos amarillos, penetrantes y malévolos._

_-Hikari Yagami – dijo ella –. Tú también has ido allí, al sitio en el que la maldad corrompió al aparato._

_-¿Cuál aparato? – Pregunté, con mis manos temblando - ¡Señora, hable de una buena vez!_

_-Dime: Miss Gant. Les responderé cuando lleguen los demás._

_-¿Cómo sabe usted que vendrán más personas? – indagó Daisuke, de nueva cuenta, sentándose cerca de la mujer, como si fuera su discípulo. – Yo no le dije nada._

_-Ustedes siempre tienen un punto en común._

_Y tenía razón, ¡mucha razón!, estaba comenzando a asustarme. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera tanto sin conocerla nosotros? Entonces pensé que a lo mejor ella era un digimon que se había escapado del Digimundo, como Arukerimon... si no, tal vez era un antiguo elegido, ¡Rayos, no lo sabía!_

_-Iré por ellos, quiero que responda mi cuestión – dijo Ken, poniéndose de pie._

_-No vayas, ya vienen. – aclaró, tocando frenéticamente una bola de cristal muy brillante, que se movía como si estuviera viva, parecía que ese vidrio encerraba algo mágico, algo vivo por lo menos._

_Iori entró a la carpa mirando con viva curiosidad primero, al vernos sonrió complacido, volteó su cabeza, y avisó a Miyako._

_-¡Sí es aquí, Miyako! – avisó mientras pedía permiso a Miss Gant, para entrar - ¿Puedo pasar, Señorita?_

_-Pasa, Iori Hida – dijo ella, devolviendo el gesto amistoso. Mi amigo la miró extrañado._

_Miyako lo siguió, ahora estábamos todos los nuevos elegidos juntos... porque a pesar de que el Mundo Digital estaba lejano en nuestras aventuras (porque la puerta estaba cerrada), estaba cercano en nuestros corazones._

_-Siéntense, por favor – dijo la gitana en tono imperativo, siguiendo el manoseo de su bola, que parecía que la poseía – y pónganse cómodos._

_-Eh... disculpe, señora._

_-¡Miss Gant!, llámame así._

_-Ah, sí, claro, "Miss Gant", bueno, dígame, ¿le ha pagado Daisuke?, es que no tenemos dinero suficiente para..._

_-Shhhhhhh, Lo estoy escuchando._

_-¿A quien?_

_-Se refiere a su bola de cristal, está comunicándose con ella – informó Daisuke._

_-¿Y cómo sabes eso? – pregunté muy intrigado mientras alzaba la ceja._

_-Jun jugaba a que era brujita – admitió encogiendo los hombros, todos suspiramos algo decepcionados - … y hacía lo mismo._

_Miss Gant parecía estar dominada por fuerzas del mal, su cabello se mecía y no había viento, ninguno de los seis sabía qué hacíamos todavía ahí._

_-¿Va... Va a responderme? – preguntó Ken._

_-Sí, ahora están la mitad de ustedes, pero los demás no vendrán – dijo la vieja, con mucha naturalidad, mientras tranquilizaba su posesión – Yamato está alistando su concierto, Koushiro está con su computadora por ahí, Jou aún no sabe si llegará a tiempo de sus clases de verano, Sora y Taichi andan paseando por los juegos mecánicos... y Mimi, bueno, ella está... acercándose, pero está ocupada._

_-¿Cómo supo usted todo eso? – preguntó Miyako - ¡Dios, qué raro! ¿Conoce a nuestros amigos?_

_-Miyako, seguro Daisuke y los demás le dieron información sobre los chicos._

_-No, niño incrédulo - le dijo Gant a Iori –, eso lo sé porque ustedes y yo nos conocemos... todos somos niños elegidos._

_La vimos con miedo._

_-¿Niños elegidos? – preguntó Hikari._

_-No coinciden las edades, Miss Gant – repliqué._

_-Nunca se sabe... tú eres Takeru Takaishi, portador de la Esperanza... hermano de Yamato... tienes un Patamon y extrañas verlo, echas de menos el Digimundo y vives en sueños... estás enamorado de..._

_-¡Basta!, suficiente, le creo... juro que le creo – dije sonrojado, alterado por las confesiones de la vieja rara. - ¿Cómo me conoce?... no la recuerdo._

_-Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo._

_-¿En verdad?, ¿Y me conocía a mí, Miss Gant?_

_-Sí, Daisuke... a ti, más bien que a nadie._

_Mi amigo tragó saliva, lo oí porque estaba cerca de él, por primera vez le dio miedo estar ahí, y quiso echarse a correr._

_Iori veía lo mismo que yo: la esfera resplandeciente, el cristal vivo y brillante._

_-¿Acaso deberé creer que esa bola le dice lo que hay que decir?, ¿mis amigos ya le han comentado nuestras vidas?_

_-No ganas nada con ser escéptico, tu padre Hiroki no lo era._

_-¡No hable de mi padre! – dijo muy alterado mi amigo Hida._

_Todo comenzó a disolverse y a perder color, tenues eran mis ilustraciones y avanzando el tiempo, sentí nublarse mi entendimiento. Estiré mi mano hacia la esfera, los demás hacían lo mismo, la bola de cristal nos llamaba, tenía vida... no oí lo que Miss Gant decía, no visualicé nada. ¡Para mí sólo existía esa esfera... esa magia!_

_-¡Algo pasa! – avisé -¡Está brillando!_

_Dejé de pensar en mí cuando escuché un gemido de Hikari, desvié la mirada mientras con pánico veía que Hikari tocaba con brusquedad la esfera y perdía la conciencia. El cristal se rompió y una luz nos cegó… cuando se disolvió la intensidad, ya no estaban ni la gitana, ni Hikari._

_-¡Hikari no está!- gritó Miyako, desesperada,_

_-¡Ni la loca! ¡Cuánto me arrepiento de haber traído aquí a Hikari!... Tenemos qué buscarla, ¿y si la secuestraron?, ¡maldita sea! – exclamó Daisuke._

_-Creo… creo que algo salió de esa esfera. Algo sobrenatural, pude sentirlo – les dije._

_En ese momento podía sentir el pulso del corazón de Hikari en mi pecho, nuestros corazones parecían dos caballos agitados trotando o latiendo. Me sentí especial, sentí que la amaba y ella me necesitaba, yo no podía fallarle._

_-¿Por dónde la buscamos? – me preguntó Ken, entendiendo mi mirada._

_-En un bosque… está en el Digimundo – dije sin analizar porqué sabía aquello._

_-No perdamos tiempo, Hikari nos necesita._

_-La rescataremos… - dijo Daisuke – Takeru, discúlpame, juro que haré que Hikari regrese sana y salva._

_-Ambos la rescataremos… - le sonreí._

**(Fin de Flash Back)**

* * *

><p>-¿Y a partir de ese hecho pudieron entrar al Digimundo?- me indagó Koushiro.<p>

-Sí… al primer intento la puerta se abrió. Por otra parte fue una suerte que Iori propusiera avisarles a ustedes para que también pudieran ayudar… la desaparición de Hikari fue horrible e imprevista, se me helaba la sangre, los latidos que ella me trasmitía cada vez eran más tenues, como si estuviera muriendo.

-Debe ser muy hermoso que alguien pueda sentir el calor del corazón de la persona que ama – opinó Mimi, viendo fugazmente a Koushiro, quien le desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó después?- siguió Izumi sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Caminábamos de nueva cuenta por el bosque de la Isla File.

-Nos separamos en la búsqueda, luego se nos unieron ustedes. Mi hermano me aseguró que Hikari no estaba en el mundo real, él y Taichi la habían buscado. Ya podía imaginar la rabia de Taichi, me sentía culpable.

-Según me cuentas, la gitana demostró tener interés especial en Hikari, eso seguramente porque ella es la dueña del emblema de la luz, ¿quién será esa mujer?

-Pasamos horas buscándola. Yo aún tenía fe en que la salvaría, pero creo que llegué demasiado tarde.

-No te preocupes, Hikari se repondrá. Hay mucha gente que la quiere, ella vencerá los obstáculos y se recuperará del coma, ¡ya lo verás Takeru!

-Gracias Mimi… si tan sólo supiera cómo ayudarla.

-Al menos podemos suponer que lo que salió de la bola de cristal era ese ser que atacó a Daisuke y posiblemente a Hikari. Por eso debemos buscar a nuestro amigo, él sabrá darnos información…. Por otra parte ¿No les parece raro la ausencia de los digimons?, no hemos visto a ninguno, ni siquiera a nuestros camaradas, que casi siempre nos presienten cuando venimos al Digimundo… aunque no podemos pedir que esperen por nosotros, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Sí, y huele a nostalgia – agregué.

-¡Chicos, fue por aquí! ¡Por aquí me encontré con Daisuke antes del ataque!

-Es verdad, Mimi no nos ha contado tu parte de la historia.

-Bueno… realmente no pasó mucho. Cuando me avisaron de lo de Hikari llegué enseguida a la feria e Iori nos metió al Digimundo, ciertamente pensé que Palmon me estaría buscando, la verdad es que no estaba muy preocupada, creí que Hikari estaba bien… tenía esa fe. Nos separamos, ese fue un grave error, pero al menos así sería más sencillo hallarla ¿No es así?... caminé por horas soportando una lluvia intensa que comenzó a empaparme, hasta que me topé con Daisuke, me sentí aliviada porque tenía la sensación de haberme perdido; nos saludamos, dejó de llover y luego recibimos el recado del D3 en el que nos informaban que ya habían encontrado a Hikari, pero que debíamos irnos al hospital de Odaiba… fue horrible, Daisuke se puso muy mal, se echó la culpa, como era de esperarse y me contó algo sobre lo que había pasado… cuando veníamos de vuelta apareció esa cosa indescifrable… ¡era tan encantadora la criatura!, pero nos causó miedo, a los dos… el bichito-digimon tenía un resplandor muy impresionante, ¡como el de la esfera de la gitana! me dijo Daisuke, aunque en ese momento no entendí. Después nos atacó, Daisuke me empujó y me pidió que me fuera… y lo demás ya lo saben.

-Definitivamente tenemos qué encontrar a Daisuke, no sólo porque nos puede ayudar, sino porque necesita ayuda… ¿era por aquí, Mimi?

No entendía que estaba pasando, todo era un revoltura de sucesos. Yo quería despertar de nuevo esa mañana, reiniciar mi día, tener a mi mejor amiga a mi lado; anhelaba confesarle de forma directa mis sentimientos… no me perdonaría esto nunca, confiar en mi suerte no había resultado suficiente.

-Y la lluvia en el Mundo Digital… eso también debo investigarlo – dijo para él mismo Koushiro.

Dimos unos pasos más y bastaron para encontrar la primera pista: los googles de Daisuke estaban entre la hojarasca, la luna los delineaba con esa luz nocturna tan maravillosa.

-¡Los lentes de Daisuke! – chilló Mimi.

-¡Mimi! ¿Eres tú?

-¡Daisuke!, ¿en dónde estás?, somos Koushiro, Takeru y yo, ¿en dónde estás?

-No sé… ayúdame… no puedo ver nada…

¿No podía ver?, eso sonaba alarmante, a Daisuke generalmente no le gusta quejarse.

-Su voz no se oye lejana, ¡hay que buscarlo!

Obedecimos el mandato de mi amigo Izumi. Recorrí los alrededores una y otra vez, cambié de sitio, no había rastro de Daisuke. Koushiro abrió los ojos y señaló un tronco, había un zapato de Daisuke dentro de la madera hueca, los tres nos encaminamos al lugar y divisamos a Daisuke, recargado en el tronco, con las manos en los ojos.

-¡Daisuke, aquí estás! Estábamos preocupados por ti, debiste comunicarte.

-No puedo ver…- nos dijo, con tristeza.

-Quítate las manos de la cara, no seas despistado – le sonrió Mimi, pero al quitarle las manos, pegó un grito fuertísimo al ver que había sangre en los ojos de nuestro amigo Motomiya - ¡Dios mío!

-Daisuke, ¿qué rayos te ha pasado?

-No sé… pero necesito ver… me duele bastante.

-Te llevaremos a la clínica en donde está Hikari – dijo Koushiro –, necesitas atención, estás herido ¿Qué fue lo que te hirió?

-No pude verlo por mucho tiempo, me cegó… había voces que querían llevarme con ellos, voces terribles… me dijeron que se habían llevado a Hikari con la lluvia.

-¡¿A dónde? – pregunté exasperado.

-A otro mundo… no pudieron llevarme con ellos, la luz me privó de ver, oía a la lluvia… no entiendo, quizá sea por el dolor que siento en mis ojos… no veo nada.

Pude sentir el corazón de Hikari nuevamente dentro de mi ser al oír lo que decía Daisuke: ella estaba en otra dimensión. El coma la había transportado a otra dimensión, parecida a la de los sueños, lo que no entendía era qué tenía que ver la lluvia en todo esto.

-¡Muchachos, no perdamos tiempo!, Daisuke está muy mal, regresemos al hospital.

-Me voy a quedar ciego ¿Verdad?... lo que sale de mis ojos, no son lágrimas… es sangre.

-No Daisuke, son lágrimas.

-¡Yo no he llorado, Takeru!

-Son lágrimas – me enterqué, ¿cómo decirle que los ojos le sangraban si lo veía tan desesperado?, me di cuenta de que le tenía mucho aprecio a Daisuke.

-Hikari… ¿en verdad la hallaron?, entonces esas voces no se la llevaron… ¿cómo está?

-Está en el hospital, le harás compañía – le dijo Koushiro mientras entre él y yo lo levantábamos. Kou me susurró: "necesitamos hacer una reunión, todo esto me da mala espina… no hay digimons, dos ataques, debe ser el comienzo de algo terrible".

En mí había renacido la esperanza de recuperar a Hikari, porque aunque ella estaba en coma, podía acceder a ella, como pude viajar del mundo real al mar oscuro cuando era niño._ El amor une dos mundos. Y yo la amo._

* * *

><p>Notas del 2012: Honestamente el hallarme este fic tan viejo en mi computadora me llenó de nostalgia. Lo leí y me pareció interesante =D<p>

Tengo cuatro capítulos escritos y los pondré en línea cada semana hasta gastármelos. Quizá me den ganas de acabarlo, porque se pone bastante interesante más adelante según yo, pero qué se le va a hacer, si adoro las historias de amor complicadas en las que intervienen varias dimensiones y mundos.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


End file.
